The Trials of No96  Naruto
by Asha'man of Fire
Summary: Naruto is No.96, a Sekirei with unique circumstances.  These are his trials as he searches for his destined Ashikabi.  And then it gets difficult as he must learn to live with her.  NarutoxYukari
1. Chapter 1

The start of a new story starring Naruto the Sekirei. I don't think I've ever seen a crossover quite like this; they usually have Naruto as the Ashikabi instead.

Disclaimer: As always, I will only say this once. I do not own either Naruto or Sekirei.

* * *

Naruto stood at the top of the building, watching as the S&M twins chased another of the un-winged. This one was a woman with large breasts, like most Sekirei, short brown hair except for her ponytail which dangled down her back. She was wearing a white top and a short red skirt.

She looked vaguely familiar, though Naruto ended up ignoring her as she jumped from building top to building top, dodging the occasional electrical discharge they sent her way.

It wasn't his concern; they were playing the game and weren't really defying the rules, at least according to him. Let that flaming bastard take care of it.

Naruto himself was a seemingly 18 year old blond with spiky hair and blue eyes, and stood at around 5'10. He was wearing a red jacket over a white shirt, dark orange pants and had an orange scarf wrapped around his neck.

He stayed on the roof for an hour and watched the sun set before finally jumping off the roof and walking into the building.

It was a small ramen restaurant, his favourite food as he had soon discovered. He worked there, waiting tables and making ramen.

He didn't really need to, thanks to MBI, but it served his purposes.

A waitress gave him a smile as he quickly changed into his work outfit, a small blush on her face as he took off his top.

The girls who worked with him were very quick to discover his lack of modesty, and secretly delighted in watching him change whenever they could.

With his exotic features and upbeat attitude, he was very popular with female customers, waitresses, and especially the owner. It helped that he was ripped and naturally brought in more people with his upbeat attitude.

Naruto was near oblivious to this attention, and only ever noticed when one of the women made the first move. At least three times one of the girls had surprised him with a hug, pressing their soft chest to his own and asking him out.

He occasionally obliged.

His first date was a simple affair. He had taken the black haired woman to a nearby restaurant, paid for the meal and had simply chatted with her about anything and everything.

That same night she had invited him into her home for 'tea'. That turned out to be a lie, to Naruto's shock. She'd ended up stripping off and trying to kiss him, something that Naruto avoided at all cost.

That night had ended up with a very annoyed and unsatisfied woman, and a slightly freaked Naruto.

She'd never returned to the restaurant since then.

Something similar had happened on subsequent dates with other women, but not once had Naruto ever felt that that person was the one he was looking for.

And so he continued on, waiting for her. Or him, but Naruto didn't really want to think about that possibility. He wasn't that desperate, at least not yet.

Naruto gave a polite smile to the customers as he delivered two bowls of ramen to their table.

It was a young couple, both too lost in each other to even notice him.

Naruto's night continued as such, waiting tables and helping out in the kitchen until they finally closed at midnight. He changed back into his normal battle attire and set off across the roof tops.

He was going to go see her before circling the district twice and going to bed.

She was easy to spot, as usual, standing tall and proud on the edge of a nearby skyscraper. Her long blonde hair fluttered in the wind, and her sharp blue eyes stared at the people below them with contempt.

He jumped next to her from the top of a nearby building.

The blonde woman didn't react to his presence, continuing to over look the city view.

Naruto began to fidget as the silence stretched on. Finally he had had enough.

"So," he began nervously "you found your Ashikabi yet?"

"Like I have need for such a thing," she snapped back.

Naruto relaxed slightly. Angry Tsukiumi he could handle, silent Tsukiumi he couldn't.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Because you're going to kill your Ashikabi and prove we Sekirei don't need one."

"That's right! I'm going to be the strongest, and I don't need some filthy monkey clinging to me to achieve that goal!"

"Geez Aneki, calm down."

Number 09, the water Sekirei Tsukiumi stared coldly at him as a wind blew past.

"White as usual, huh?" Naruto idly commented.

"Shut up!" the blonde woman angrily yelled back, pushing down her skirt which had blown up with the breeze, displaying her pure white panties,

"Sure thing, Aneki," Naruto laughed back.

Tsukiumi glared at him for a moment, before finally huffing. She didn't really care anyway. She turned back to watching the city.

Naruto took a seat by her feet and watched the same view as her.

Naruto was unusual as Sekirei went. He constantly sought the company of others, and not just his destined Ashikabi. He spoke to everyone and anyone, Sekirei or human. As one of the un-winged, the other Sekirei wouldn't attack him, and humans thought of him as just another normal person.

One of his favourite people to talk to was Tsukiumi; he could tell that if she continued to walk this path she would be lonely, and Naruto couldn't take the idea of anyone being on their own. Apparently she didn't even speak to her Adjuster. Naruto could relate; his Adjuster wanted to be kept secret and refused to talk to him without good reason. Besides, they did not get along at all well.

As far as Naruto was aware, 09 only ever spoke with one other person; Homura, that flaming bastard as Naruto liked to call him. He spoke to her every so often, trying to convince her to find an Ashikabi of her own, even if it would almost always end with her challenging him, and he running away.

It was a sentiment Naruto silently agreed with, but wasn't stupid enough to say out loud, at least not directly.

Tonight he sat with her for half an hour, talking to her, telling her about his day, and she grudgingly told him about her own.

Earlier she had felt an ominous chill in the air, something that she couldn't explain.

Naruto shrugged. He didn't know what could have caused that either.

"Alright, see you," he told Tsukiumi. He wanted to go patrolling soon. It was a nightly ritual where he could get a good look around.

"One day we will do battle," she suddenly said.

"Yeah, we will. But until then, I'll always be your friend Aneki."

Tsukiumi nodded her head. "Good bye No.96."

"I've told you before. Call me Naruto."

* * *

A/N: I already have the next two chapters written, and so they'll be up in a few days.

This'll be a NarutoxYukari story, but first I want to show a few of the things an un-winged Sekirei would have to deal with.

Yes, there will be a other Naruto characters, some Ashikabi, some Sekirei, and some simple civilians.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this was more popular than I thought it would be. 10 reviews in a little over two days.

* * *

"Leave me alone you perverted twins!" Naruto yelled back as he ran.

Behind him a pair of twins chased him, one in purple leather gear and the other in pinkish red. They were Hikari and Hibiki respectively. They were infamous amongst Sekirei for only targeting the un-winged.

It wasn't against the rules per se, but it was seen as underhanded and borderline cheating.

They both had long black hair and light brown eyes, almost yellow.

They were the only twin Sekirei in existence, and so paradoxically their sameness made them unique. However, Sekirei siblings were more common. Naruto had briefly met two Sekirei who had a striking family resemblance to each other, and in fact their numbers were sequential.

Those twins were unique, although family members were not.

Every so often the two would clasp their hands and send a bolt of lightning his way. He had managed to dodge most, but one had gotten through and burnt his back.

It hurt to jump and it hurt to land, but Naruto put that to the back of his mind as he fled.

If this was the treatment he gave to that give he remembered seeing them chasing a week or so ago, he would have helped. Too late now though.

A particularly well timed bolt destroyed his footing, causing him to stumble onto the ground.

The girls were quick to catch up; by the time the blond was on his feet, the two had stopped right in front of him.

"Give up! This is for your own good!"

"How so? You have an Ashikabi, don't you? Why would you deny me that right?"

"Once it gets to the latter stages, it'll be too dangerous. Dropping out of the plan now is for the best." Hibiki said gently.

"Besides, not all Ashikabi-sama are great. Ours is a bum – you have no idea what its like!"

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know what its like. But I intend to find out!" Naruto yelled, performing a leg sweep.

Both easily jumped over it and back, putting distance between them.

"I see you don't subscribe to the idea that Sekirei fights are one-on-one."

"My sister and I fight as one."

"That's too bad; I though I'd found someone who isn't a bitch who agreed with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm kind of like you two; I don't fight by my self, even when I'm alone."

"Explain."

Naruto gave them a feral grin and put his fingers together in a cross shape. "Kage Bunshin!"

With a twist in the air, two people materialised, one on each side of Naruto. They looked identical to him, right down to the orange scarf.

"I'll leave you four to play," the middle Naruto told them, already running away.

The twins clapped their hands together and through a lightning bolt at the two clones. They separated quickly, just barely dodging the electric discharge.

They rolled on the ground and then quickly ran at the S&M twins. A quick spread of sparks hit both clones, causing them to dissolve.

By the time they were gone and the way was clear, Naruto was no where in site.

"Damn! What was with that ability?" Hikari called out to the havens.

"Illusions," an almost velvety voice came from behind them.

They spun around to find Homura casually leaning on a lamppost from where he had been watching the entire show.

He was one of the few male Sekirei, one of twelve. He had gray hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a dark jacket that went down to his ankles and a face mask that covered his mouth and nose.

"Homura! Are you here to interfere again?"

"With what exactly? He's already long gone."

Hikari growled.

"What was it you were saying about that guy?" Hibiki asked.

"Naruto-kun's power is a strange one."

"You said something about illusions?"

"Yeah, his ability is illusionary."

"You mean those things weren't real!"

"Oh no, they were very real. Naruto-kun's ability is to create solid illusions. A simple punch, even a weak hit will destroy them though. Then again, they can still do quite a bit of damage," Homura told them, idly cradling his jaw in a phantom memory of pain.

"So he can create those clone things. Is that all?"

"Not quite. He has quite a few tricks up his sleeve."

"That's a powerful ability."

"It is. But it's also incredibly hard to control and they can only last a few minutes at a time."

"Che, annoying."

* * *

Naruto lay down to rest an hour later, confident he had completely lost his pursuers. By instinct he had arrived at the ramen place he worked at. With a grin he entered.

He gave a smile to Ayame as she spotted him just as he sat down.

"One Pork ramen please," he ordered.

"Coming right up Naruto-kun."

Ayame was the chief waitress at the restaurant, and one of the few who discouraged the other girls from peeking at him while he changed.

Ayame placed the steaming bowl in front of him with a smile, and Naruto didn't hesitate to start digging in.

Half way through though, a strange chill ran through his body, quickly followed by an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. It was almost a fluttering sensation, or at least to ghost of one.

Naruto put down his chopsticks, his appetite suddenly gone.

"Thanks Ayame-nee-chan." He called into the back and left. It would come out of his next pay-check he knew, but that was fine.

He walked home after that; he lived in a small apartment not far away from the ramen place. It was a cosy little place, if slightly messy.

It was in the Western Sector, where bike gangs often roamed. Luckily the Ashikabi of the area wasn't interested in adding Naruto to his squad; Sanada was not in the least interested in male Sekirei, and only seemed to care about 'his lovelies'.

Sanada was a member of a biker gang; he went around in only a leather jacket and pants, the former of which he never closed up, meaning his chest was on display at all times.

He and Naruto had met a few times, and seeing as Naruto was an un-winged, they had no quarrel. He had even gone out drinking with the man and his Sekirei once, which had led to quite a party.

Naruto's room was simple; it had a bed, a desk, bedside table, a closet, and finally a few changes of clothes scattered around. He jumped onto his bed, causing it to bounce due to the force. He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable.

Failing that, he grabbed a book from the nearby table. It was the story of a magician, and Naruto was using it to give him ideas, but it wasn't working, and so he began to practice his ability.

So far he only had the ability to coat himself and other objects in an illusion, and create those clones.

Right now he was practicing creating objects, though he hadn't had much luck. It was much easier to create a copy of something that he held in his hand, something he could literally feel the weight and balance of. He could create one such copy, using a pencil as practice, but not anymore, and even the pencil was unstable and would only last fifteen seconds maximum.

Without that medium, his illusions were pale, almost transparent, and wholly insubstantial.

He sighed an hour later. The feeling in his heart wasn't going away, and nothing he could do was going to get rid of it for him.

With a final frustrated growl he grabbed his coat and went out once more, searching as all Sekirei must – for his Ashikabi.

* * *

Yukari held the young boy protectively. She was Sahashi Yukari, an eighteen year old girl with jet black hair that didn't even reach her shoulders. Her eyes were dark blue, almost gray. She was wearing a short black dress and thigh length socks, as well as a short red tie with a black cross.

"Yukari-san," the boy pleaded. He was No.107, Shiina. He looked around 15 years old, had pale skin, silver hair the same length as Yukari, and light brown eyes. He would be considered beautiful, a true bishonen. Right now he was wearing a long white frilly dress as a disguise; combined with his slight frame and pretty face, he was easily mistaken for a girl.

As he stood in Yukari's embrace, his heart beat and his body burned. "It hasn't been long since I met you, but I really like you Yukari-san," he told her hopefully."

"Me too," she smiled. She leaned down, while he moved forward, moving to stand on his tiptoes to gain extra height. "This is my first kiss" she admitted, lightly grabbing his chin and moving it into position for a kiss.

They leaned into each other and kissed; instantly, a multitude of dark wings made of light erupted from his back, originating from a tattoo like symbol. It was made up by a bird in flight, its wings outstretched above it; the view was from the side, so the bird was visible from the tail to the beak, the wing above it. Below the bird was five symbols in a loose semi-circle; the middle symbol was the Yin-Yang symbol, and on either side were two more. On the right there were two symbols that looked like the number 9, and to the left were their mirror images.

As they broke the kiss, the wings disappeared, and Shiina began to recite his Norito.

"The corpse of my covenant completely, rot the cross of my Ashikabi," he started, glancing at their two companions emotionlessly.

One was an adult male with very pale, almost white, brown hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a light orange scarf and black clothes with an open front. He had a sword in his hand, still sheathed.

The other person was younger and shorter, looking the same age as Shiina, 15. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a white hoody with dark brown sleeves and shoulders.

While the older looked on in apathy, only a crease of his forehead displaying worry about the beginning of the Norito, the younger obviously distressed. Not at the words, but at the fact his prize has been winged in front of him.

They were No.05, Mutsu, and Hayato Mikogami, aka the Ashikabi of the South, respectively.

"We should go," Mutsu told his Ashikabi, gathering him up in his arms and preparing to jump away. He could tell that this kid was powerful, so it was best to leave quickly. The Sekirei had been winged anyway; fighting was pointless now.

"Why should we?" Mikogami weakly protested.

Mutsu ignored him, and began to jump away anyway.

Finally, Shiina finished his prayer. "World End Garden!" he yelled, causing waves to radiate around the pair, decaying anything the clouds of dust touched.

The Southern pair just barely managed to get away unscathed.

"Shiina…" she started.

He smiled in response, taking her hand in his. "From now on, I'll be by your side forever and ever."

She took his hand in her own and nodded with a smile.

The Devil and Death pair was born.

* * *

AN: Well, there we have the second chapter. The third will be posted on Monday.

As you can see, Shiina still exists; I haven't phased him out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people. Sorry this is a day late. Here you go:

* * *

"Hey Aneki," Naruto greeted.

The full moon hung low in the western sky and Tsukiumi stood watching the city under the light it gave off. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon, illuminating the east of the city.

"No. 96."

"Naruto," he corrected, exasperated.

"What do you want? A battle?"

"You know I only do that when I have a good reason."

"Such as?"

"Self-defence, saving pretty girls, that kind of thing."

"Is that all you think about! We are Sekirei; we are meant to fight and to fight until we are the last one left. That is our purpose!"

"Yeah, and you want to prove that even without an Ashikabi you are the strongest," he replied somewhat flippantly.

"I am the strongest!" she yelled. She took a deep breath and let it out, relaxing herself. "That is why I haven't gotten rid of you yet. Without an Ashikabi, beating you would be useless."

"Nah," he immediately dismissed. "You love me too much."

"I do not love you! You're just a friend."

"Okay, we're friends. You don't seem the type to hurt her friends."

"You don't know that."

"Sure I do. Whenever you face that flaming bastard, all you do is play."

"That's because he is one of the un-winged!"

"Suure, _that's_ it," he told her sarcastically.

"_Ladies and gentlemen of Tokyo, I am Minaka Hiroto of M.B.I."_ a voice boomed over the city. On one of the buildings below them, a large screen television showed a picture of a white haired man with long spiky hair, thick rimmed rectangular glasses and a business suit, over which he wore a large white cape.

This was the leader of M.B.I. and the man who engineered the Sekirei Plan.

Both blondes turned to the screen and listened intently.

"I have an announcement to make! We, M.B.I. have occupied Tokyo. A new age of Gods has dawned!"

As soon as it was said, the sky seemed to suddenly be full of helicopters, patrolling the sky.

"What a farce," Tsukiumi muttered. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Man, I really hate that guy," Naruto added venomously.

"Tsukiumi," a voice greeted from behind the pair. "Naruto-kun."

"Is that you Homura? Let's not fight right now. You've just recovered."

"Hey you Flaming Bastard," Naruto grinningly returned with a wave. "What do you mean recovered?"

Homura gave him a withering look, but ignored the nickname like always.

"Like I came here to fight."

"So, why did you come here?" Tsukiumi asked.

"You two know, right? That this plan has moved into the Second Stage. I think you know this, but this place, Tokyo, has been converted to a battle ground. Including us three, there are only 10 of the un-winged left. From now on, the winged Sekirei will no longer be restricted in their use of abilities, and will no longer hide their battles. You want to be the strongest, right?"

"Yes! You know that. What are you trying to say?"

"Isn't it about time you go out and find yourself an Ashikabi so you can get your wings? The same for you Naruto-kun."

"I'm trying, but it's hard to find female Ashikabi you know," he replied defensively.

Homura gave a long suffering sigh and a glance that told Naruto he knew exactly how hard it was to find such a thing.

"You'll tell me if you find one, right?" Naruto asked.

"Only if you return the favour."

"Sure thing."

"I don't see why you try so hard! Why do you want to want to bond with one of those damn monkeys? If we do continue this, we'll be vi-," she stumbled over her words. "Vi-vi-violated! I won't allow it, I'll never accept it!" she ranted.

Naruto and Homura shared a look that conveyed their confusion and shock.

"I don't want to be violated, but I won't mind doing the violating," Naruto whispered to the Flame Sekirei.

Naruto couldn't be sure because of the mask, but he could have sworn he gave him a weak grin back.

Oblivious to this, Tsukiumi continued. "But lately, it's been very strange. There is a fluttering sensation in my heart; no matter what, this irritating sensation won't stop," she told them, her cheeks were a light red and she unconsciously hugged herself.

"I've been feeling the same way," Naruto admitted, a faint red hue colouring his cheeks. "My chest has been uneasy for about a week now."

"That, that's-"

"I know!" Tsukiumi bit her thumbnail, anxious. "This is a response towards an Ashikabi."

"It is?"

"Yes Naruto-kun," Homura deadpanned. "Didn't your adjustor tell you anything?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" both blondes yelled.

The two men turned to stare at Tsukiumi in confusion, who flushed. "No mention of adjustors in my presence!"

"Okay, okay," Naruto tried to placate her.

"This is the perfect chance for me; I'll definitely find him and kill him!" she clenched her fist in an attempt to quell her anger.

The two sighed in unison.

"So this is the feel of an Ashikabi, huh? Maybe it's not so bad?"

"Quiet No.96! Once you are winged, we will do battle and I'll prove myself the strongest!" She turned her head to Homura. "What about you?"

"Those born in fire are hated by the Gods. I don't think I'll be getting my wings," he admitted solemnly. "By the way," he exchanged a glance with Naruto as the breeze blew past, "we can see your panties."

"You really need a little variety. Doesn't white get boring day after day?"

"You're not supposed to look!"

"And I'd preferred you call me Naruto. What's your point?"

* * *

The blond Sekirei dodged to the side as a blast of ice erupted from below his feet, trying to freeze his legs in place.

Naruto was facing off against a team of two, the first an expressionless woman with short brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a loose fitting robe that barely hung onto her shoulders, and was tied together with chains. She had a Sekirei symbol on her forehead in prominent display.

The other was a blonde Sekirei with her hair tied in long pig-tails, brown eyes and wearing a tight yellow and black sleeveless dress that only reached her upper thighs. She wore long black socks that covered the rest of her legs, leaving a thin band of visible skin. On her hands were white gloves, and in her hands was a whip which she was playing with, stretching and twisting it as she watched.

Naruto didn't know the one who was throwing ice around, though he had met the whip user. She was No.38, Mitsuha; he had me her months ago, as well as her sister, No.39, Mitsuki, though they weren't together at the time.

They did not get on very well; Naruto liked helping people and stopping them from coming to harm, which Mitsuha seemed to take offense to.

Right now they were in an alley in the Northern Sector; they had come to scout for un-winged, and he had come to search for Ashikabi. Only the former had found what they were looking for.

Naruto just barely managed to jump upward and dodge Mitsuha's whip as it shattered the concrete where he had been kneeling seconds before.

Instantly he realized his mistake as a flurry of sharp icicles flew at him. He quickly set up an illusionary wall in the air, but it barely stopped half of them, and the rest ripped through and impaled him. He was knocked to the ground, bleeding from a dozen shallow wounds.

"Come with us No.96; I'm sure Mikotami-sama will love to have you."

"Like Hell! And call me Naruto."

Mitsuha blinked. "Since when was that your name? I thought you didn't have one."

"I gave it to my self. You have a problem with that?"

"No; I think it suits you. Maelstrom, right?"

"Yes."

"Interesting," the ice woman commented.

Naruto struggled to his feet. "I won't be forced. I will choose my Ashikabi!"

"Sorry Naruto, but you don't have a choice. You _will_ belong to my master!" she told him, swinging her whip back and then forward.

"Hey, you two. Isn't this a little unfair," a gravelly voice interrupted them.

The three turned to their right and found themselves looking at a dirty blonde wearing a grey cloak and black battle kimono beneath. She held a sword in front of her, and was pulling it loose from her sheath.

The ice woman took a step back, something Naruto would have echoed if he could properly move. The best he could manage was stumbling back and falling over, landing on his ass.

Mitsuha didn't seem to know any better, and took a step forward, cracking her whip.

"Perhaps I should punish you?" the woman asked mockingly.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?"

"We should run," the woman in white suggested, a small note of fear in her voice. "This is the Black Sekirei."

"Me? Run? Why should I do that? Who the hell is this 'Black Sekirei'?"

"Ara, dumb and cheeky. I hate that kind of combination."

"Shut up!" Mitsuha yelled and charged, her whip at the ready.

It was over in an instant. Mitsuha was slashed right down the middle and blood poured from her in a fountain. She fell back, bleeding heavily and unconscious. She would die quickly if left untreated.

"Do you want to fight too?" she asked the ice maiden.

Her response was to turn tail and run.

"Aww, she ran," the dirty blonde woman pouted. "How about you, No.96? Are you up for a fight?" she turned to the downed blond with a smirk.

Naruto once again stood. "Hey Karasuba. I go by Naruto now."

She shrugged; she didn't care. The black bird licked her blade as she stared at him. "This half of your soul is so annoying," she commented. "Show me the other side."

"No thanks," he told her flippantly, though inside he was shaking. He had to wait for the perfect moment if he hoped to escape.

She grinned. "I wasn't asking," she told him, flourishing her sword and flinging the rest of the blood off the blade.

Naruto made his move then, creating 5 clones at once; they ran in all directions.

Of course, Karasuba's sharp eyes weren't fooled for a second and she immediately chased the real him.

As soon as he heard her foot hit the ground in his direction, Naruto ducked. The sword swung horizontally through the air over his head.

Acting on instinct alone, he just barely managed to stumble to the right as she slashed downward.

He collapsed on the ground then, leaning on the alley wall as she stood over him. His wounds from the ice Sekirei having caught up with him.

"Aren't you going to let him out?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head and grinned.

From behind the Black Sekirei came 5 Naruto's; each of them grabbed Karasuba, one on each limb and the final one around the middle. They pulled her back as one.

Distracted, she didn't notice as Naruto stood and ran away as quickly as his battered body could manage.

She very quickly span with her blade in hand and destroyed all of them. By the time she looked back and noticed Naruto wasn't where she had left him, he was already out of sight.

She could easily track him; there was a very clear blood trail that she knew would lead straight to him. However, she instead looked to the down girl at her feet.

Every Sekirei has to wait until their defeated enemy was picked up by M.B.I helicopters; there was a variety of reasons ranging from politeness, concern for fellow Sekirei, and finally bragging rights.

The Black Sekirei stayed for the latter. She didn't care if the girl died; all she cared was that they recognised her as the victor.

She looked in the direction No.96 had run and grinned. It was not a pleasant thing.

"Tricky, tricky," she said to herself aloud. "Maybe this side of you isn't so bad – I can't wait until you get winged."

* * *

A/N: There, chap 3 out. I don't know about the next one. I have other stories I want to work on, though I can promise the next chap will have Naruto and Yukari meeting.

Oh, and just in case you didn't know, Aneki is one of the many ways to say older sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Collapsed in an alley between two high rising buildings, Naruto tried to stop the bleeding. While most of the wounds dealt by that Yuki-Onna were superficial, a couple of them had been rather deep.

It was those that he was trying to bandage up as best he could. After five minutes of toil and struggle, he hadn't gotten much of anywhere, and he was beginning to get dizzy due to blood loss.

He'd never been very good at first aid, even though many of the scientists had tried to teach him the basics. He had refused, and when one woman had tried to force him, he'd put her under a hasty illusion and run for it. By the time he had figured it out, it was too late and he had already made it quite a distance; too far for the woman to properly chase him.

Laying there bleeding, he tried to recall the woman; he remembered that she was often in the presence of his bastard Adjustor, had black hair rapidly turning grey, and, when he looked back far enough, used to hate the women he used to call kaa-san.

None of that mattered at the moment though, as he could feel himself drift away. He idly wondered if he would ever wake up.

"Haha," a familiar voice laughed softly, causing Naruto's head to jerk in that direction. "To think I would find you here?"

"Homura?" Naruto breathed, surprised.

"You know, not too long ago, I was in the same position as you, about to die."

"What happened?"

"Tsukiumi," he replied with a soft chuckle. "She didn't want me t go just yet. I have to say, I don't want you to go just yet either," Homura finished seriously.

"Well, I'll be glad to stick around if you'd be so kind as to stop the bleeding," Naruto told him, a pained smile on his face.

"Of course," the white haired man told him, knelling down and ripping off Naruto's shirt and pants to get to the deep wounds. "With this much blood loss, I can't risk moving you until I'm sure themajor bleeding has stopped, and for these deeper wounds, bandages won't do the job. This is going to hurt a bit," Homura told him sympathetically, a small flame hovering over his finger.

"I know," Naruto told him, bracing himself.

With a grimace, the masked man applied the flame to the first wound, this one in his side, cauterizing it.

Naruto hissed in pain, just barely holding back a scream.

The flame withdrew, and the blond took a moment to catch his breath.

"One down, two to go," Homura warned, allowing Naruto to brace himself as he placed his flame on the next injury, this one on his leg.

This time, Naruto just barely managed o stop himself from thrashing about, the burning fire way too close to his groin for comfort.

Homura withdrew his finger, allowing Naruto to rest once more.

By this point, the blond was sweating heavily, his breathing erratic.

"One more."

No.96 nodded his head. "Do it quick."

Finally, Homura sealed the last major wound, this one on his chest.

With his teeth grit, Naruto just barely managed to stay conscious.

After that, Homura bandaged the rest of Naruto's injuries, allowing the weakened blond to rest as best he could.

"Geez," Homura sighed while he worked. "What happened to deal you this amount of injuries?"

"Got chased down by a couple of Sekirei; Mitsuha, who uses a whip, and someone I don't know, who used ice. It was strange; she had her mark on her forehead instead of her back."

"Oh," Homura muttered. "Akitsu," he breathed. "She's a rather strong Scrap Number – I myself don't know much about her, but I can understand these injuries if those two attacked. Still, I thought you knew better than to get caught like that."

"They kept me too pressed to fight back," he pouted. Then his face darkened. "The only reason I got away is because M.B.I's Inu interfered."

"Karasuba helped you?"

"You could say that. She instantly beat Mitsuha, but then she turned her attention to me. I just barely managed to get away."

"Arashi?" the Flame Sekirei asked.

"I think so," Naruto answered with a scowl, just as Homura finished tying up the last bandage.

Nodding his head, the Flaming Bastard stood. "You need to rest and recover; do you live around here?"

"No, I live in the West."

"Tsk, too far; I have a friend who knows about Sekirei who lives nearby. That place will have to do."

"How come they know about the Plan?" Naruto asked, wincing as Homura pulled him up and put one arm around his shoulders in support. With one hand on Naruto's arm, holding it in place, and the other around the blonde's waist, they slowly set off at a hobble.

"Well, one of the residents is an Ashikabi – in fact, a part from my friend, Kagari, and the Land Lady, Miya, who knows about the plan too, the rest are Sekirei and one Ashikabi."

Seeing the dubious and slightly fearful look Naruto was giving him, he felt the need to reassure his friend. "Don't worry, that guy isn't the type to force another to be winged. Haha, you can ask Tsukiumi," he laughed.

"Aneki?"

"Yeah, this is her new Ashikabi!"

"Aneki got herself winged! Why didn't you say so?" he asked, suddenly excited. "Want to double team him a scare the living daylights out of him? You know, the whole – 'If you hurt her,' thing."

"This is the first time I've seen you since it happened," he told the blond defensively. "And on second thought, I don't think it would be a good idea to speak to Tsukiumi. It would just cause problems."

"Aww, why not?" he pouted.

No.06 responded with a flat stare, which caused Naruto to smile brightly in return.

The masked man lead Naruto to a large inn complex; it was wooden, and while it looked aged, it was still in great condition.

He took him to a window and opened it simply. After helping him climb in, Homura placed him in the bed.

"My friend will be back soon; I'll tell him and the Land Lady you're here," he told him before beginning to depart. "Ah, there is just one thing I feel I should tell you," he hesitated by the door. "There is absolutely no fighting in this inn."

Naruto weakly nodded his head at that, only half interested, before gently drifting off to sleep.

Homura sighed, still in the room. He walked up to Naruto to check if he was really sleeping; once he had confirmed it, he took off his mask and black jacket.

With one last glance to make sure, he took off the rest of his clothes, scowling down at his slowly developing breasts.

They were an eyesore, and painful to grow. He quickly popped one of the pills Matsu had given him before dressing in his usual white shirt and black pants. He was Kagari now.

He left the room in a bad mood, biting his thumb nail. Karasuba had over stepped her bounds, attacking one of the un-winged, especially after he'd been injured. And why were they letting that Scrap-Number roam free?

"Ufufu," Matsu's old man giggle caught him by surprise. He spun to face her; Matsu was a red haired Sekirei who wore large glasses, a long dress, and was very busty. She was also a pervert. "Who have you brought home I wonder?"

"None of your concern, witch!" he snapped.

"Ufufufu, maybe you brought a man home to test some new parts?" she asked, looking him up and down and then specifically at his crotch.

With a snap of his fingers he set her hair on fire; unfortunately it was quick to burn out, leaving her mostly undamaged. "That bit isn't gone yet!"

"Kagari-tan, that's mean," she pouted.

"Where is everyone?"

"Musubi and Tsukiumi are out on a shopping run. Uzume is also absent. Minato-tan and Kusano-tan are out side, playing."

"And Miya?"

"Preparing dinner in the kitchen."

As soon as the words left her mouth he set off. "Don't disturb my friend," he told her just before turning the corner.

With a giggle, she turned and went up to her own room. She had spy camera's everywhere, and it would be no problem to sneak a peek through them.

Meanwhile, Kagari spoke to Miya. "Ah, Miya," he began.

"Yes Kagari-san?"

"I was wondering if you could make dinner for an extra person tonight?" he asked nervously.

"Is this about the handsome young man you brought in earlier?"

"Aha, yes. His name is Naruto, and he's injured. I was hoping he could stay the night."

"Of course. Any friend of yours is welcome here," she smiled. She was a mature woman with long purple hair and eyes, and carried with her a kind aura. "Are you sure one night is enough?"

"Yes – he's a very quick healer. Knowing him, he'll be back on his feet by tomorrow, and will want to get home quickly."

"My my, if you're sure."

"Thank you," he responded gratefully.

_*Ring Ring*_

Taking out his phone, he checked the ID. It read Takami.

"I have to take this," he told Miya.

"Yes, of course," she replied softly.

_*Click*_

"Homura," Takami quickly began. "There's a Sekirei in the East," she explained the basic situation.

"Yes, I'll go now."

_*Click*_

He flicked his phone shut.

"You going?" she asked.

"Ah, yes. The job of the Sekirei guardian is never done," he said with a light chuckle.

"I see," she nodded. "I'll take good care of your friend for you," she smiled gently.

"Thank you Miya. Ah, don't let Tsukiumi meet him," he suddenly added.

"Oh," she put her hand to her mouth. "Why not?"

"Those two know each other, and Naruto is a bit of a jokester. He'd end up riling Tsukiumi up, and I know how you hate fighting."

"Oh really; is that the only reason?"

"No," he reluctantly admitted. "I don't want her to make the connection between Kagari and Homura, and Naruto may be that link."

"I see. Then I will make sure to keep them separate," she lightly giggled.

* * *

When Naruto awoke, it was to an unfamiliar presence in the room, very close to him. In fact, it was leaning over the bed.

As he felt the gentle brush of his clothes being removed from his body, his eyes snapped open properly.

He found a purple eyed woman stripping him of the tattered remains of his clothing, a pile of clean bandages on the bedside table.

"Oh my, I'm sorry if I woke you up," the woman began apologetically. "Your bandages needed changing," she explained. "I am Miya, the owner of this inn."

"No.96, Naruto," he returned, bowing his head lightly in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you," she also inclined her head in greeting.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours," she told him, examining his wounds. "You seem to be recovering very quickly. You'll be fine by morning."

"That's good. I wouldn't want to impose."

"Not at all. My husband always wanted this inn to be open for everyone in need."

"But what about Kagari-chan? I really want to thank her for lending me her bed."

"Oh my, Kagari-san is a man."

"Really? Sounds like a girls name to me."

"Don't be rude to the person who is helping you," she lightly scolded the blond.

"Sorry," he replied as Miya finished with his bandages.

"You rest for now, and I'll bring you dinner soon."

"Thank you," Naruto said around a yawn.

"You must be tired," she commented.

Naruto nodded his head. "Karasuba took a lot out of me."

Miya nodded her head at that. "Good night Naruto-san," she said, closing the door.

Just before it clicked shut, Naruto replied. "Good night Baa-chan."

_*Click*_

The door closed.

* * *

"Did it just get cold?" Minato asked.

He was sitting around the table with Musubi, Tsukiumi and Kuu-chan.

He looked to each of his Sekirei in turn. Musubi was big breasted, rather innocent, had long brown hair, and right now, was looking confused and scared.

Tsukiumi was looking similarly puzzled.

Kusano was the youngest Sekirei, with long dirty blond hair and green eyes. She looked no older than 10, wore a white dress and was completely bare foot. She was shaking her head back and forth, searching for something.

Suddenly, the fours attention was caught by foot steps. They all turned in that direction to find Miya, one hand covering her mouth, the other at her side.

She was in scary Miya mode, a demonic mask behind her; it was a dark, blood red, the eyes felt like they were piercing the soul of whomever it looked at; its mouth had rows of jagged teeth, dripping with blood.

Immediately, Minato and his Sekirei backed away.

In contrast, Miya's voice was still softly spoken, though with the hint of an edge. "Oh my, oh my, I'm sure he meant Onee-chan." She turned her attention to the four who were sitting at the table. "You don't think I'm a Baa-chan, do you?"

"NO! No!" they hurriedly denied.

Kuu-chan was rapidly shaking her head back and forth, making "Ooo, uuu," noises.

Slowly, the demon head mask faded. "Kagari-san has a guest resting in his room, and is not to be disturbed," she warned them.

The fours heads rapidly nodded their agreement.

* * *

By next morning, Naruto felt refreshed enough to leave. His wounds had more or less healed, he'd eaten his fill of excellent food courtesy of Miya, and now that it was morning, it was time to get back home.

Miya, obviously expecting his early departure, had brought in someone's clothes for him to borrow.

It was only a simple white long sleeved shirt and black slacks, though that was enough for Naruto. Well, it was after he'd put his orange scarf back on. The rest of his clothes were more or less a lost cause; not that it mattered, MBI would be more than happy enough to send a replacement set.

He simply walked out the house, not caring about stealth. Homura had asked he not speak to Tsukiumi, for some unknown reason, and since he had just helped him out, Naruto felt an obligation to respect his wishes.

He wouldn't go looking for the water Sekirei, but that did not mean he would hide himself either.

The door cracked open from the outside just as he got to the entrance, and in walked a busty brunette with brown eyes, wearing three-quarter length jeans and a tight fitting pink and blue top.

Her eyes widened slightly as she spotted the blond.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi," she returned. "Are you another one of Minato's Sekirei?" she asked with a smirk.

"Who is Minato? Is that Tsukiumi's Ashikabi?"

The woman blinked. "Er, yeah. I guess you're not moving in then?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm Naruto? Who are you?"

"Uzume. Nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

"I'm just coming in."

"And I'm just leaving."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before finally the two slipped past one another.

Naruto was almost home when it happened. A white cloth came out of nowhere, forcing him to jump back. A sharp pain shot from his leg at the unexpected strain – it wasn't fully healed yet.

He stumbled back heavily, right into a soft chest wrapped in white cloth. He didn't have time to react as he was quickly wrapped in the veils. He couldn't see the woman's face as he was captured.

He fell quickly to the ground.

"Sorry about this," the woman told him in a gruff voice.

"Don't be," he replied. With a brief burst of concentration, two clones formed at his sides.

The mysterious woman was quick to react as two veils shot out.

Both free Naruto's just barely dodged the cloth, grabbing it and pulling on it.

Briefly off balance, it didn't stop her as she shot off another two veils and destroyed the clones.

With a sad sigh, she moved forward. "I really am sorry," she said again, picking him up.

"Hey!" a new voice called. "What do you think you are doing?"

Both Sekirei turned to the newcomer, an eighteen year old girl with black hair, a younger boy with silver hair stood slightly behind her.

As Naruto looked upon her face, he thought, '_She's cute,'_ just as his heart began to beat and his body heated up.

* * *

A/N: There we are. I was going to end it just after Naruto left the inn, but I promised Yukari. I delivered. Well, a little.

Kaa-san - mother.

Baa-chan - grandmother.

Yuki-Onna - Snow woman. Its a type of Yokai, or demon, but it fits Akitsu well.


End file.
